In Those 19 Years: Ron and Hermione
by shanpendragon
Summary: The story of how Ron and Hermione got to the Epilogue in the Deathly Hallows. Includes their wedding and Hermione's pregnancy with Rose. Rated T because I'm paranoid. HG/RW, GW/HP and other Wealsey parings as J.K Rowling wrote them. *Hiatus*
1. At the Leaky Cauldron

In Those 19 Years... - Ron and Hermione

Ronald Weasley sat at a dark wooden table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his best friend to arrive. A small glass of Fire Whisky in hand, he was absent-mindedly looking at a crack in the painted wall. However, Rons mind was too occupied to actually see it...

All Ron saw was a girl with brown eyes, bushy hair and big teeth. The way he had met her on the train, oh so long ago, when they were both 11. He remembered how much she annoyed him with a smile on his face. If only he had only known how he would feel now, 13 years later, then he would have been a lot nicer! Ron thought about that again and realised he probably wouldn't have acted any different, as he fancied her from 3rd year and they still had arguements then.

4th year was when he actually really realised he loved her, when she walked in to the Yule Ball looking astoundingly beautiful with Krum by her side. The crippling jealousy made him want to scream. He realised the mistake he made by not asking her to the Ball in the first place. Really, as soon has they heard about it he wanted to ask her, but hid it under the pretense of saying he had only just realised she was a girl.

Ron knew she was a girl when he woke up in the Hospital Wing, after nearly being decapitated by a giant chess set, to her hand around his. He thought that was possibly one of the best things to wake up out of a coma to, well on parallel with a 100 Chocolate Frogs...

When the war began they where both too occupied on keeping themselves and their loved ones alive to focus on a relationship, thats why he was suprised when she kissed him around the distruction of the final confrontation with Voldemort. It also suprised him when she didn't instantly recoil and run to wash her face with disenfectant.

Self- depreciating as always, Ron didn't realise why a stunningly beautiful and immensely intelligent woman such as Hermione would want to be with a ginger idiot like him.

5 years on and they were still together, living in a small flat (apartment) near the Ministry where the both worked. Harry and Ginny lived in the same road, they had only got married 3 months ago and Ginny was already a month pregnant. Ron couldn't believe how fast his family was moving. Bill had 2 kids, Victorie and Dominique, with Fleur, George had married Angelina Johnson and had had Fred Jr. Even Percy had gotten married, much to the suprise of his brothers and sister who always thought he "batted for the other team," to Audrey. Charlie had his dragons in Romania so wasn't that bothered in joining the band wagon of all the Weasleys getting married.

This thought made Ron laugh, maybe his mother was doing it. He would be sure to check for love potion whenever he ate at the Burrow again.

All the Weasley children had put money towards rebuilding the Burrow after the war, and due to most of them moving out there was now a lot of space for Rons Mum and Dad to do what they wanted. They all still went over there for Sunday Roast, which had became a new tradition, and would eat ouside on the lawn that had been completely free of Gnomes since the fire caused by the Death Eaters.

While thinking of happy memories of throwing Gnomes to the next field, Ron was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp poke in his stomach.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?... Oh, Hey Harry! I've been waiting for you," Ron said, massaging his now sore belly.

"Yeah, so have I! 5 minutes I've been waiting here, until I got fed up and decided to poke you back into the land of the living. Did that hurt?" Harry shouted, handing Ron a second Fire Whisky and sipping one of his own.

"Of course it flaming hurt!" Ron answered to his best friend "How's Ginny? She alright?" He added.

Ginny was Ron's only sister and he was protective over her, if she was with anyone but Harry he would probably hate them with every fibre of his being.

It wasn't like Ginny couldn't protect herself, she could, but after Fred's death it became clear that his family was not invincable like he thought they were when he was young. Also, him and Ginny had been closer than he was to any of his siblings as they were only a year apart and they had basically shared the same cot most of the time.

"She's good, yeah, still throwing up left right and centre but you know how she is. Still cheery and everything. Wants you and Hermione to come over soon. That ok?" Harry asked.

"'Course, yeah, great! Harry... umm... the real reason why I asked you here..." Ron stuttered.

Harry could tell he was skirting over the subject, he was playing with his fingers and his face had gone his trademark embarrassed scarlet. "What is it, mate? Hermione's pregnant too isn't she! You just couldn't keep your hands off her!" He laughed, obviously knowing she wasn't.

"For Christ's sake no! I... um... Crap..." Ron paused, trying to compose himself for what he was about to say. "Imgonaskmionemarryme!" He splurted covering Harry with Whisky.

"Come again, didn't hear due to my ears being full of liquid. What did you say?" Harry knew, he had known since Ron had asked him to meet him here. If there was one person who showed their thoughts in their voice on their face like a book it was Ron.

"I. Want. To. Marry. Hermione. Granger!" Ron repeated, putting stress on every silable. He knew that there was no nervous fault in his voice as he had been praticing for hours. Like an actor learning lines.

Much to Ron's shock, Harry didn't look astonished. There was a grin on his face making him look like the Cheshire Cat from that muggle film Hermione had made Ron watch last month.

"Well, can't say I'm suprised." Harry said, the truth in his voice was easily detectable. "You know you're going to have to ask Mr. Granger first dont you? God, it's scary mind. When I asked you dad I felt like my stomach was gonna fall out of my arse!" Both friends laughed, taking the seriousness out of the conversation for a bit.

Mr. Granger had always been nothing but lovely to Ron, yet he was immensely protective over Hermione and thought of asking him to hand over his precious only daughter the bumbling ginger fool that had been awful to her for the majority of their school career was very daunting.

"Ahhh, yeah. I thought about that... What's they worst that could happen? He's a muggle..." Ron answered sheepishly.


	2. Mr and Mrs Granger

Chapter 2: Mr. Granger

Ron looked at his watch. It was 6:24pm, he said he would be at the Granger House at half past. And still, there he was sat at his desk in the Auror Office. He had to leave and he had to leave now.

"HEY! HARRY!" he shouted, catching his best friends eye. "Got to go... Doing that...umm... thing, remember?" It had been a week since Ron had told Harry of his plans to ask Hermione to marry him. Harry had reminded him that it was traditional to ask the father for his daughters hand.

That always made Ron laugh, he had images in his head of Mr Granger presenting him with a hand in an engraved wooden box.

"Yeah, GOOD LUCK!" Harry said, his voice slightly obscured by the noice of Office. It was busy today as there had been a alleged sighting of Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course it was wrong, Ron's own mother had been the one to make sure she kicked the bucket. Turns out it was just a muggle with black hair on a windy day.

Smiling about how weird some muggles were, Ron basically ran to the nearest empty space and with a crack Apperated to the door of the house in which the love of his life had grown up.

It was black, with a brass knocker. His hands becoming sweaty, Ron hit the knocker against the wood and waited, for what seemed like forever, until the slight form of Mrs Granger arrived and opened the door.

Elizabeth Granger had the same build as Hermione. She had a heart shaped face with deep brown eyes to which she passed on to her daughter. Hermione and her mother only differed with the colour and texture of their hair. Mrs Granger had black silky hair which flowed like a still waterfall to just past her shoulders.

Hermione had inherited her brown, wildly curly hair from Mr Granger.

Colin Granger had friendly blue eyes and a welcoming smile, he still retained all of his hair, whick was brown and slightly curly. Ron thought that Mr Granger didn't lose his hair like Mr Weasley due to not having 7 children. Plus, he couldn't see Hermione being that much of pain anyway, she probably just read all of the time.

"Hello, Ron. How are you?" Mrs Granger said kindly. Her husband had just arrived in the hallway, carrying a newspaper in his hands.

"I'm very well, thank you. And what about yourself?" Ron replied, feeling that he had started to sound like his older broother, Percy.

After all the greatings had been said and offers of tea accepted, Ron found himself sat on the chocolate brown leather sofa in the Grangers living room. He had began to get very nervous. His face reddening and his hands becoming even more sweaty, the heat had become stiffling. However, it looked like Ron was the only one to feel it. He had to say it, then choas or tears of joy would follow. Mentally preparing he smiled as Mrs Granger gave him his tea and exited the room. It was like she knew what he was going to say.

"Well, Ron. How is it going at work? Hermione told us that you work at the Ministry like her." It had always suprised Ron when the Grangers talked about the Wizarding World, it must be hard for them to try and understand.

"Yes, I work at the Ministry. I'm an Auror." Ron spoke, not realising that Colin Granger probably didn't know what the hell he was going on about. "Thats protection against the dark wizards, you know, stopping them...and all that..." he trailed. Ron had tried to remedy himself but ended sounding like an idiot.

"Mr Granger," he carried on "I want to ask you something..." Ron was getting even redder as he was close to saying what he had wanted to since entering their house 30 minutes ago.

"Fire away, my boy. You can ask me anything. Well, within reason. And call me Colin, you are too polite." Smiled Mr Granger, no Colin. Ron wondered whether asking to marry Hermione fell into the "Within reason," category.

It was the moment. Like he was in a cliche, Ron saw all the happy memories he had with Hermione flash before his eyes... After finding the Philosophers Stone, one of the lazy days in the Gryffindor Common Room, and finally that kiss around the hell of the battle. He thought it would be best to just say it.

"Mr Granger, no Colin... I love your daughter more than anything in the whole wide world. She's amazing, and beautiful and extremely clever... I love her more than I love myself... So... Will you give me her hand? I want to marry your daughter." Bracing himself for possible punches and things to be thrown at his head, Ron smiled. At least he had finally said it. Even he had been astounded by the truth in his words.

Much to Rons suprise, Colin laughed. "Am, I really that scary? You look like your under the Third Degree." He smiled, making him feel better. "Ron, I knew this was coming, to be honest as soon as Hermione sent a letter home in her first year at Hogwarts talking about a ginger boy who annoyed her. I could guess even then. My daughter can be read like a book. I can tell that she loves you like no other." He paused, as if having second thoughts. "Yes you can marry Hermione. Your lucky that you have found each other." Mr Granger finished with a smile.

He got up and walked to Ron, and instead of the customry handshake, Mr Granger hugged him. He patted Ron on the back and walked out, probably to find his wife.

Feeling elated, Ron longued back on the chair. He could actually do it! He could ask Hermione to marry him! While almost on the verge of shouting in happiness, Mrs Granger walked in.

"I'm so happy for you!" she hugged Ron, he was getting a lot of hugs today. "You make Hermione smile, you make her a better person and I never thought she could get any better." Elizabeth Granger said. while her hands were placed on Rons shoulder.

"Thank you, I must go now. You know, stuff to prepare and all that. Thank you again. 'Bye" And with a crack, he was gone


	3. Asking Hermione

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, this, like all the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers**

Asking Hermione

Directly after leaving the Grangers, Ron went to see his father at the Burrow. Not for the first time, he found him in his shed full of muggle devices. At the moment, he was deconstructing a toaster. The look of wonder and excitement on his Dads face made Ron smile, he looked five years younger when he did this.

"Hey, Dad." Ron said, catching his fathers attention. Mr Weasley put down the ruined toaster and looked up at his son. "Umm... Do you still have that ring that was Grandma Cedrella's?" Ron spoke, hoping that his father would pick up on what he meant.

"Yes, of course, why do..." A look of understanding crossed his lined face. "Oh, my boy! Have you asked her yet?" Arthur's face went red, a thing he had passed on to Ron.

The look of happiness and joy on his face made Ron extremely grateful that he had such a loving family, a thing that at one point was under threat of being broken. Well, part of it had been with the death of Rons brother Fred.

After Freds death, Ron thought that George would never be the same again. He was wrong. Humour was the way that George grieved for his twin, knowing that Fred would be angry with him if he didn't laugh and make jokes at others misfortune.

"No, thats why I want the ring. At least you look suprised, everyone else is wondering why I didn't do it sooner." Ron told his father.

"Well, you are slightly predictable, my son. But no, I am suprised. Shall I tell your mother or do you want to wait? Arthur asked, his son could see he was itching to get back to seeing how the toaster worked.

"No, I'll wait. Can you get the ring, Dad, I'm in a bit of hurry?" Ron whispered hoping his mother would not hear, after all the shed door was open and his father hadn't held back on the shouting.

"Oh yes, I shall be one minute." Mr Weasley ran from the shed in the direction of the house. Ron had a few moments to himself while his father looked for the ring.

He made sure he was doing the right thing, and discovered that he could have done it straight after the battle. He loved Hermione with all his heart and soul. She was fantastic.

In what seemed like no time, Mr Weasley returned and handed Ron the elegant blue velvet ring box. He looked inside to find the familiar, beautiful circular clear diamond set in classic gold. It was plain yet stunning and perfect for Hermione, who wouldn't have liked a tacky massive ring that looked like a Christmas decoration. This one was simple and heart felt, it had been his Grandmothers.

After shaking his fathers hand, Ron apperated to his and Hermione's flat in London. He waited by the door for a minute, not sure if he should ask her there and then or wait. He entered and what he saw made sure of his answer.

Hermione was sat on their cream sofa with her legs crossed reading "Hogwarts: A History" for what seemed like the hundreth time. She looked beautiful, she had changed from her smart work clothes into jeans and a light blue t-shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. To Ron, this was when she looked most beautiful.

Hermione looked up after hearing the door open and her face broke into a breathtaking smile. She was glad to see him, and this was always a suprise to Ron. How could a woman like her actually want to be with him?

"Hey, How was work?" She said kindly "You look a bit red, are you ok?" now slightly worried.

Ron didn't answer either Question, he walked slowly to stand by her and got on one knee. Pulling the antique ring out of his pocket, he smiled at her, laughing at the astonished expression that crossed her face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

**Authors Note**

**This is chapter 3 and if your still reading and not asleep you are a saint. This is my first fanfic so i'm not expecting much, but any reviews would be appreciated.**

**Sorry for my awful spelling, I hope you managed to decipher my writing!**

**Thank you for Reading,**

**Shannon xxx**


	4. Answers

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, this, like all the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers**

Answers

Hermione Granger gasped.

For the first time in a long while, Ron did something that had suprised her. She knew him more than she knew herself, yet here he had done something that she had not anticipated. A surprise...

But, oh God, was it a good one!

"Ronald Weasley is asking me to marry him!" She screamed in her head. "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley wants to marry you!" She repeated this for around 30 seconds until she calmed down from being on a par with winning the lottery. Then she thought: " But I have won the lottery, I've won him and thats better than money anyday." Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

He looked scared. What did he think was going to happen, did he expect her to throw something at him? Hermione remembered in third year when Buckbeak was about to take that rat Draco Malfoy's arm off. She had grabbed Ron's arm. Not because she cared about Draco, but because she didn't want Hagrid or Buckbeak to get in trouble. She remembered turning and looking at him only to find him red in the face and even his ears a bright shade of scarlet. That is how he looked now, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Eyes wide and mouth pursed in a line. Like he didn't want to show emotion in case he got hurt. Hermione knew this was because he thought he wasn't good enough for her. Good ol' Ron Weasley, self-depreciating as always...

"Oh, God! 'Mione, sorry! Your crying! I'll go..." He never got to finish that sentence as Hermione wrapped him in a tight hug, consricting his breathing. She had never been as happy as she was now. Finally releasing her grip she smiled into his terrified face, making sure he understood.

"Is that a yes then?" Ron asked, not daring to let himself smile until he knew for definate.

"Yes, yes, a thousands times." Hermione was crying even harder now. "I love you, Ronald Weasley! I have since 4th year and over time that love has just gotten stronger. I want to be your wife, I want to share everything with you!" Never had anything she said been more truthfull.

"I love you too, I can't imagine a life without you anymore. I look to the future and all I see is your face... Oh, bloody hell. Here, your gonna want this, Future Mrs Weasley." Ron slid the ring that was once his Grandmother Cedrella's onto Hermione's finger and said lovingly "Hermione Granger, I love you completely, body and soul. Ha, I bet you didn't think I could get this deep!" He laughed.

"This ring is absolutely beautiful, I love it so much." Hermione gasped.

"It's pretty, yeah, but with you in the room nothing can match to that beauty." Ron smiled, laughing at his own lovey-doveyness.

They stopped talking for a while and entered into a passionate kiss that could rival their first, about 5 minutes later they both emerged red in the face and breathless, some how they had made it on to the sofa. They both leaned back, exhausted from a day of high emotion and stress (well, stress on Ron's part).

"We're going to have to tell everyone, arn't we. I wish we could stay in this moment forever..." Hermione sighed, looking at the beauty of the ring. She ran through possible ways of telling everyone: massive party, telephone, having an areoplane write it in the sky... Then she thought why not just something nice and simple? "Shall we tell everyone on Sunday, you know while we are all together? We could get your Dad to invite my parents over?"

"Well, 'Mione... Your Mum and Dad already know. I went over today to ask your Dad and your Mum was there. My Dad knows already because he gave me the ring..." Ron spoke, playing with a strand of Hermiones hair.

"Ahh, well! Lets do it anyway, maybe Dad will tell Arthur how planes stay up?" Hermione loved Ron's father, even if the constant queries about muggle objects was slightly annoying. She laughed as she remembered how he reacted when she showed him the television...

Ron and Hermione had just moved into their new flat. It was a big step for them as it was the first time they had lived away from their parents, except for school and the war. This move was on their terms. Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived with some of Ron's stuff from the Burrow and Arthur was instantly occupied with the muggle objects. While examining the microwave, the television caught his eye... He looked like a kid at Christmas. The smile on his face made him look like a school boy, he didn't waste anytime in asking Hermione how it worked. When she turned it on, he was completely flabberghasted. "Fantastic, Molly dear, come and look at this! Muggles are amazing with their ways of surviving without magic, arn't they." He said to his wife, how had gotten bored over the years as he had said this many times.

The next day after Ron proposed was spent lounging around the flat, watching muggle films and eating pop-corn. They talked and talked and talked. Hermione was already starting wedding plans and Ron learnt that there was a lot more to weddings than just saying "I do." By evening, they had decided that Ginny and Victorie would be bridesmaids (Ginny was Made of Honour), obviously Harry would be Best Man and Rons brothers would be ushers. The whole ceremony would be held at the Burrow, like Ron's family had had, because it was simple and traditional to their family.

Tomorrow would be a big day, they day they told everyone. Mr Weasley had asked the Grangers over like Hermione had asked, yet had not let anything on to Mrs Weasley, who just thought that their son's girlsfriend's parents were coming over.

**Authors Note**

**I think I'm addicted to writing this fic, please tell me if I gets boring because I just keep rattling on! On a serious note, I may put the rating up due to what usually happens after a wedding. If anyone gets offended, don't hesitate to tell me. **

**As always, reviews would be great, but just choosing my fic to read is amazing!**

**Thanks,**

**Shannon x **


	5. Announcement

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, this, like all the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers.**

Announcement

Ron woke early to a bright summers day. Light was streaming through the gap in the flower patterned curtains and fell directly on his girlfriend, no fiance, Hermione.

He would never get used to saying that. She was his, just as much as he was hers.

The way she looked right now took his breath away. The light made her hair look almost red and her eyelashes lay on her cheaks like feathers. She was beautiful, like a painting by an old master. Ron could take his eyes of her, trying to lock this image in his head. She always looked prettiest when she didn't try, in Ron's opinion. Hermione was one of those girls who didn't need tonnes of make-up. It all came naturally to her, although she didn't think it herself. "Ronald Billius Weasley," Ron spoke in his head. "What in Merlin's name did you do to deserve her?" After five years he still did not believe that she was his.

"You know it's rude to stare." Hermione said lazily. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Before he could stop himself he smiled at her like a first year in Honeydukes.

The way Ron smiled at her made Hermione laugh. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, like the parent of a child genius. She didn't understand why, after all this time, she wanted to be with him. It annoyed her that he didn't have much self confidence, to her he was the best man on the planet.

"You know what today is don't you?" She asked him, a hint of sarcasm coming into her voice.

"Ohh, bloody hell, yeah." The look of understanding crossed his face. "You know what, to hell with all this stuff! Why don't we go to that muggle place you were talking about yesterday. What was it?... VEGAS! Thats the one. Quick and easy!" Ron looked pround of himself as he gave this suggestion.

"Two problems, my dear Ronald." She was in a very cheery mood this morning. "One, it's in America and two, do you actually think your mother would ever forgive us if we did that?" She spoke in away that she only reserved for Ron, teasing.

Today was the day that they were going to announce to their families that they were, in fact, engaged. Just the thought made both of them flinch. They had seen how it had been when Harry and Ginny were getting married. Mrs Weasley had started crying profusely and then went into a kind of autopilot of wedding preperations. She would try to make it a big event, and most likely invite the whole wizarding world. Ron and Hermione wanted a simple and quiet ceremony, surrounded only by their closest friends and family.

Before they knew it, it was time to go. They held hands and they apperated with a crack, and found themselves in the Weasley kitchen. Mrs Weasley was using her wand to make her usual variety of delights, including all of their favourites.

"Ronnie!" Molly shouted, making Ron go red, which was not unusual, and causing Hermione to let out a giggle. "Your the first here, do you want to help your father in the garden?" She asked while pulling them both into a tight hug. He agreed with his mother, and with a kiss on Hermione's cheak went to find his Dad.

Hermione felt slightly awkward. She couldn't tell Mrs Weasley without everyone there, and talking to her at all felt like she was going to slip up at any moment. One thing that she did make sure, was that she took of the engagement ring Ron had given her and put it in the pocket of her jeans. She wasn't taken any chances in anyone finding out before the right time.

"How are you, Mrs Weasley? Do you want me to help with anything?" Hermione asked, making sure the nerves she felt didn't translate into her voice.

"No, I'm fine, Hermione dear. I enjoy doing this. Cooking for my children only happens once a week now." Hermione didn't realise how weird it must be for Mrs Weasley, her children depending on her for most of her life and now they all either had someone else or could do everything themselves. It was weird to think that soon Ron would be more dependent on her than his mother. Hermione believed that men and women were equal, but there was something comforting about knowing that Ron needed her.

Around an hour later, Ron and Hermione sat at the table made of five smaller ones, waiting for the right moment. Mr Weasley, as predicted was asking Mr and Mrs Granger how planes stayed up (Mr Granger was an avid plane fan), Ginny was showing off her near invisable baby bumb and all the children were running around, looking for the gnomes that had vacated the garden long ago. Teddy Lupin was also in attendance, his Grandmother had dropped him off with his Godfather, Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, picking up the nerves on their faces. Like he had seen in many of the muggle films Hermione had made him watch, Ron picked up a glass and hit it gently with his knife. They both got up and faced their extended family, looks of wonder and in some cases knowing crossed their faces.

"Umm... Hey, everyone. Most of you, well mostly Mum, Will wonder Why Dad asked Mr and Mrs Granger here. You see the thing is, me and Hermione... Um... We're engaged!" He stuttered.

Inevitably, choas insued after that. Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were crying. George was dumbstruck at first, exclaiming "Engaged in what?" and all the women in the family, including Hermione, had formed a group to the left of the table, deep in conversation. Ron felt many pats on the back from his family, then he took Harry of to the side.

"Congrats, mate. She said yes then!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, she did. Asked her on Friday." Ron paused, wondering how to phrase his next question. "Um, mate? You know you've been my best mate since first year right? Well, because I was your best man I want you to be mine, will you?"

"Sure I will, there is no-one I would rather do it for." Harry answered, as they walked back to the choas.

Ron pulled Hermione out and kissed her passionately, she looked confused but went along with the kiss anyway.

"We did it then, they all know now." Ron told her, smiling that their worry had been for nothing.

"Yes, but if we were nervous just telling your family, imagine how bad we are going to be on the actual day." Hermione said.

Neither of them said anything else, but walked into the arms of the people who had not yet congratulated them, with an especially teary hug from Mrs Weasley.

**Authors Note:**

**Well, finally. I've got to the part where everyone knows about the engagement. I found this chapter quite hard to write. Which is why it's slow.**

**Again, if your still reading you should be knighted.**

**I want to thank all the people that read my stories again. I cannot believe I got a 100 views in 30 minutes...**

**Thanks as always,**

**Shannon xxx**


	6. The Dress

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, this, like the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers.**

The Dress

(Set 2 weeks after "Announcement")

"Hermione Granger, if you don't come out of that flaming cubicle soon, this baby will be on his way to Hogwarts!" Shouted Ginny Potter, ignoring the confused looks from the muggles around her. She was sat in a wedding dress shop in the non-magical part of London, and was bored. Hermione had been in the changing room for 10 minutes, and the whole 'being pregnant thing' did not help Ginny's patience.

""Come on Gin, it'll be fun!" she said, "It won't be long,"" Ginny whispered to herself. Annoyed, she picked up a magazine and started reading, even though she didn't understand what it was on about. "All, these muggle's and their funny celebrities..."

She didn't finsh that sentence. Ginny just stared, eyes wide, at the beautiful figure that just walked out from behind the curtain.

It was the best dress she had ever seen, Hermione was sure of that. Made of ivory satin with a overlay of matching net, material roses were attached in a thick line at the top, slowly becoming more and more spread out until they formed another line at the bottom. Sequins and pearl beads were placed sparingly in between the flowers, making it shine slightly in the light. The dress ended in a short train which flowed about half a metre behind her. She loved it. And the look on Ginny's face made Hermione know she loved it too.

"Woah, Oh my God! 'Mione! That is the best dress ever! You look stunning!" Both girls now had tears of happiness sparkling in their eyes as they shared a careful hug.

"I know, it's beautiful! Do you think Ron will like it?" She asked, breaking away from the embrace to have another look in the tall mirror attached to the wall.

"If I know my brother, and I do, he'll love it. Mind you, he's is a man, you could turn up in a bin bag and he wouldn't care!" They both laughed as the shop assistant came over and asked if they were ready to look at the veils.

Hermione decided on a simple, traditional veil topped with artificial white roses that matched those on her dress. She was so happy she could scream in excitement, having the gorgeous dress had made her finally realise it was actually happening, it wasn't just inside her head.

They left the shop, leaving the dress Hermione had brought to make sure Ron didn't have a sneaky look, and went to a little café down the street. She ordered two cappuccinos for herself and Ginny, and sat at a table near the window, watching the muggle's go about their everyday lives.

"It's weird to think that soon I'll be Hermione Weasley! That's so weird, saying it, after I've wanted it for such a long time!" Hermione exclaimed to her best friend. "And you, I was your Maid of Honour and know your going to be mine! ... God, we're going to have to look for your and Victorie's dresses soon, I don't even know which colour I want!"

"Calm down, we have a month! If it makes you feel better we'll go tomorrow. Just to alert you, there is no way in hell I'm going to wear the same dress as Victorie." Ginny said pointing. "No way."

Hermione laughed "Do you really think I would do that to you? I'll ask Fleur if we can take her out tomorrow. Where do you think would be best? There's that department shop that we got mine for your wedding from?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. Need room for growing in it though. Mine, I mean." Ginny said, stroking her stomach and the tiny bumb that lay there. "Purple is nice." She volunteered.

After finishing their coffee, they parted ways agreeing to meet in London tomorrow morning. Hermione apperated home and found a note on the table from Ron:

_'Mione,_

_Going to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry after work. Be back around 7, I'll bring food!_

_Love you loads,_

_Ron x_

"That man and food are inseparable objects!" She said to herself. It was 4:30pm and she decided it was an ok time to ring Fleur, all the Weasley's now had muggle telephones because it was easier than using a petronas.

"Hey, Fleur? It's Hermione. How are you and the kids?" She asked.

"Oh, they are fine. How about you? Was dress shopping successfull?" After living in England for such a long time, Fleur had lost her french accent. Accept when she got angry.

"Yeah it was, that's the thing. Ginny and I are going to get the bridesmaid dresses tomorrow, so we wondered if we could have Victorie for an hour. Is that ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine! She's so excited about being a flower girl, thanks for choosing her."

Hermione replied saying there was no-one they would rather have picked, then Dominque started crying so Fleur had to go.

After two weeks of wedding planning, Hermione was shocked about how much they had actually done. All that was left was the rings and bridesmaid dresses, and the wedding was still a month away!

She couldn't wait. She wanted to be Mrs Weasley now!


	7. I'm Ready, Ron's POV

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, this, like the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers**

"I'm Ready," - Ron's POV

I woke up on that day blinded by a stream of summer sunlight coming through my faded orange 'Chudley Cannons,' curtains. Well, at least it wasn't raining! The wedding was outside, and we do live in England...

The Wedding!

Today was the day that I was going to marry Hermione Granger, and God was I terrified. Even more than I had been during Quidditch tryouts in 6th year! Mind you, I was bloody excited as well. I'd not been this ecstatic since we umm... Did "it" for the first time, and we were drunk as well! That reminds me, the only thing that she actually let me plan was the Honeymoon. And my, was it gonna be a good one...

Mum walked in, interupting my train of thought, carrying a plate overflowing with a cup of tea and all my favourite foods: bacon, sausages, fried eggs... and chips! What was she thinking? It was 8 o'clock in the morning!

"Ronnie!" She sniffed, as if she had been crying. I hate it when she calls me that, even if she was upset. "I cooked you this, all your favourites. Now, do you feel alright, no second thoughts or anything?"

"No, Mum. I'm sure, 100%. I love her more than anything in the whole world." I guess the truth in my voice was obvious because she didn't ask again.

"Oh, Ron!" She sobbed, pulling me into a tight hug and making me spill the tea. "I know, I could always read you like a book. When you came back from that first year I could guess that you would end up together," finally releasing me, she went over to the wardrobe where my suit hung and checked if it was clean for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I would give you advice, but as you know her so well I think you already know. But just this one thing, Hermione loves you with all her heart. Don't take advantage of that." After that, she went out of the room, saying something about flowers.

"Don't take advantage," what the bloody hell did that mean? I just ignored it and ate my breakfast, thinking about what the day would hold. Then the nerves really began to kick in. A line of questions as long as from here to the moon were inside my head: "What if she doesn't turn up?, What if Krum takes her to Bulgaria?, What if I forget what to say?, Even worse, what if I faint? Oh, Crap! That could happen as well..."

An image of an unconscious me and Hermione running off with Krum was halted by Harry walking into the room. He looked at my face, with a scared as hell expression on it, and burst out laughing. Christ, some Best Man he was.

"Arn't you supposed to comfort me, you know "Oh, Ron. Don't worry, Krum couldn't make it." or "She's gonna turn up, don't stress." But here you are, taking the mick out of your best mate. Honestly Harry, I'm bricking it." I really was, and saying that made me feel slightly better. At least now someone knew how I felt.

After he had somehow managed to stop laughing, Harry came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"No, your right, mate." He said, stealing one of my sausages. "But, if it's any consolation, I've been over at their hotel and they're already getting ready. So, it looks like she's coming."

They were already getting ready? The wedding was 3 hours away! I muttered "girls" under my breath. "Oh, Bloody hell!... Why did you tell me that? I'm freaking out even more now! What I she takes one look at me, and runs away?" I said to Harry, my voice breaking with nerves.

"Ron, she's gonna come! She's my best mate, she's like my sister, I know that she loves you as much a you love her. There is no chance she wont turn up, if anything she'll come early." The truth in his voice made me feel better.

"Thanks," I muttered, "Well, I better get in the shower. Only 3 hours away, you know."

Those 3 hours were possibly the quickest in my life. Before I knew it, I was dressed in my suit. It had black trousers, a grey jacket that ended at my knees, and a white shirt with matching waistcoat. Staring at the mirror in the bathroom, I thought I looked like a sunburnt penguin. What with my hair and trademark red face, I was a complete mess. A white rose was pinned to my left jacket collar, and my tie done.

When Harry knocked on the door I honestly thought I was going to pass out.

"You ready, mate?" He questioned, I noticed he had changed into his suit which was the same as mine. Dad, Hermione's Dad, my brothers, Harry and I were all wearing the same. Possibly so people could know who to look at. I didn't understand why, the only people here were are friends so the they should bloody well know who we were!

I didn't reply to his question. I walked down the two flights of stairs, summoning up all my courage, but couldn't speak. All I wanted was to see Hermione, and for her to be my Wife. More than anything I wanted to be her Husband.

The scent of roses as I walked outside was overwhelming.

By the door stood my Mum and Dad, as soon as I reached them Mum pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Ron. You have made me the proudest women alive, you, your brothers and Ginny. Hermione is such a lucky girl. Just as you are a lucky boy to have her." She whispered this into my shoulder. After she let me go, Dad gave me one of those "man hugs" which only lasts for about a second.

"My son, she is a fantastic girl! We're so happy that you decided to let her join our family. Well, she has been part of it ever since you met her. Your mother and I, we're just shocked you didn't do it sooner." With a pat on my back, they went to take their seats.

I walked up the eisle, ignoring the stares from those sat in the white covered chairs, and stood under the archway made of white and deep purple roses.

With my back turned, I muttered "I'm ready," so no-one but Harry stood beside me could hear.

**Authors Note**

**This chapter was suprisingly easy to write, I thought that writing from a characters point of view would be difficult but it isn't. I'm planning to do a similiar one of these with Hermione's POV, then a 3rd person view of the actually wedding.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**shanpendragon x**


	8. I'm Ready, Hermione's POV

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. This, like all the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers.**

"I'm Ready," - Hermione's POV

_"... I can't see what anyone can see, in anyone else. But you..."_

The sun woke me up that morning, its rays streaming through the gap in the curtains of my hotel room. It was a bright Saturday morning in May, and the weather seemed to match my mood, like pathetic fallacy in a book or poem. The birds were singing and butterflies floating past, as if a fairy tale. At least it wasn't raining, like the weather lady had predicted, the wedding was outside...

As soon as my brain remembered, so did the rest of me. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and heat rise in my face. Today was my wedding day. I saw the white dress bag hung on the wardrobe and my heart took a leap. All of a sudden, everything was real. Before I felt like it was all a dream, too amazing to actually be real, but now as the day was finally here it all hit home. I was marrying Ron Weasley today, he would at last be mine. Like I was always his. On the bedside table lay the white parchment with a deep purple ribbon invitation:

_Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley_

_request the honour of your presence at the wedding of their son_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_to _

_Hermione Jean Granger _

_daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Colin Granger_

_at 11am on the 25th May at the Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole. _

Looking at it for at least 5 minutes, I still couldn't believe today was the actual day. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom to wash my hair. The butterflies in my stomach were still insanely active, yet the redness in my face was disappearing. When I returned from the bathroom, I had hoped to lounge on the bed. However, the bed seemed to be occupied by someone else...

"Hermione Granger, it is 7:30! We have 3 and a half hours until you have to walk down that aisle. If your late, you do know that my brother will most likely freak out, cry and faint. Not exactly in that order." I could see that she was already wearing her deep purple maid of honour dress, but it was covered by a dressing gown incase it got dirty, and the tone of her voice told me not to mess with her today. "You've washed your hair, that's good. But we still have loads to do." She walked around to the desk and pulled out a chair, motioning me to sit in it.

"Don't worry, Hermione," said Harry, making me jump because I didn't realise he was in here. He got up from his seat by the door and gave me a hug, asking "You alright?" into my shoulder.

"Yeah, nervous you know?" I tried to down play really how nervous I was. "Have you seen him? Is he awake?"

"No, Ol' Sleeping Beauty was still fast asleep when I came from the Burrow. Mind you, Molly's cooking his favourites. So, he's gonna be up as soon as he can smell it" Harry replied laughing. If there was one thing that could wake Ron up, it was food.

I gave in and went to sit in the chair Ginny was ushering me to. As soon as I did, she attacked me with the hairdryer.

"Anyway, I'd better go." Harry shouted over the noise. "Make sure he's up and all. You'll be great 'Mione, I'll make sure he doesn't act like a prat." He have me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and went over and gave Ginny a passionate kiss. After that, he placed a hand tenderly on her stomach and said "Goodbye" softly to the baby growing inside.

I wondered if that was where Ron and I would be in a year. We had discussed children, and it was something that both of us wanted. Harry left then and Ginny continued on my hair, moving from the dryer to a curling iron. My Mum then walked in, with a tissue in her hand. She had been crying.

"Oh, Mum! Don't cry!" I said to her as she carefully hugged me. "You ok? Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's collecting the flowers and taking them over to the Burrow, he'll bring your's and Ginny's bouquet's when he comes to take you." She said very matter of fact. "Oh, Hermione!" Then she completely broke down. "I'm so happy, you've made me the happiest mother alive. You look so beautiful already."

"All thanks to Ginny here," I replied, trying to make light of the situation.

"I know you want to do this, I'm so proud of you, honey. I've got to go now though." Mum always hated apperating on one of our arms, so she was driving and had to leave early. And with another hug and more tears she was gone.

"Woah, she was exactly the same as my Mum on my wedding day." said Ginny. "Well, your hair's done. Just your make-up, veil and dress to go then." She motioned for me to have a look in the mirror.

When I did, I was shocked. My hair had been curled into a cascade of waves, then pinned to the right side with pearl pins and white roses placed sparingly. A few locks were loose, framing my face. I was speechless

"Don't thank me now, wait for the complete article." She said, as I sat back down on the chair. The desk was now covered with an assortment of wizarding make-up products, such as magical eyelash extender and never smudge lip gloss. As she started my foundation, the feeling of the brush against my reddening cheek was very relaxing. As the time got closer to 11, my heart started racing faster and faster.

"Well, as maid of honour, I have to ask you. Are you 100% sure about this?" Ginny asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I began. What do I say next? I love Ron with all my heart? "With Ron, everything feels right. Like completing a jigsaw, he just makes me feel beautiful and not self consconsious or afraid. Because when I'm with him, I'm home." Tears were starting to prickle in my eyes, and Ginny knelt down in front of me. "He just makes me feel safe. I need him, like oxygen or water. I'm completely his, his Hermione. And I can't wait to be his wife, if he'll have me. I love him, Gin. It's like we just fit, you know?"

"For what it's worth, 'Mione. He's yours just as much." She got up and resumed my make-up. What she said had made me beyond happy, I was elated. I knew he loved me. The butterflies vanished and were replaced by a longing to see his face, to kiss his lips, to feel his body on top of mine... "I'm glad your ready, because if your weren't I would have had to hit you." She laughed. "He is my brother! Anyway, is there anything your worried about? Planning wise I mean?"

Well, there was one thing. "The Honeymoon, it was the only thing I let Ron plan on his own. What if we end up in a grotty hotel for a week?"

"Don't stress, you see I already know where your going." She teased. "And God, I didn't realise how deep my brother can get. Anyway, I don't think you'll have a chance to actually look at the hotel tonight. I know I didn't!" She laughed.

At 10:30, everything was done. My make-up had been done so wonderfully that my face looked flawless. My eyelashes were insanely long, like feather dusters on my cheeks. Talking about cheeks, Ginny had put blusher on that accentuated the nervous red making them look rosy. She had also applied some of the lip gloss, in a clear shade. The veil had been placed on my head, flowing behind me and my dress put on. It was zipped at the side, and the join invisible.

Ginny handed me my shoes, which were ivory and 3 inches high with a matching bow at the front, and a filmy blue garter. "That's for later," she laughed. When I looked in the mirror, I thought that Ginny should be knighted. She had done such a wonderful job. When I looked over at her, she was wearing the dee purple dress we had picked. It had one strap, which was covered in fabric flowers, and made of a floaty material. It ended just above her knee, and on her feel she was wearing silver high heeled shoes. The dress didn't cover her baby bumb, but it didn't accentuate it either. It was perfect. Her flaming red hair had been curled and flowed freely, falling to her elbows. Victorie had arrived an hour previously and was wearing the ivory dress with purple flowers on the top that Ginny and I picked out. Her long blond hair had been plaited in a french braid with some loose locks that had been curled. Staring at my bridesmaids, I couldn't believe how amazing they looked.

"You both look stunning!" I told them, but all to soon they had to go to the Burrow. Ginny was going in a classic Bentley that my Dad had booked with Victorie. They would get their flowers when they arrived at the Burrow. Ginny gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, whilst the little girl hugged by knees carefully.

"You look pretty, Auntie 'Mione" She said in her childish voice and Ginny told me "Good luck, if Ron messes up you can hit him!" After I thanked both of them, they were gone.

I sat on the bed, trying to calm myself down, when 3 knocks at the door caught my attention. My Dad walked in, saying it was time to go, and presented me with my bouquet. It was comprised of white and deep purple roses, with little diamonds glued in the middle.

"I have something else for you," Dad said. He handed me a delicate silver locket, with the date engraved on it. "It was your Grandmothers. Your mother and I had it engraved." I couldn't speak, but Dad knew I loved it.

The drive to the Burrow took no time at all. We were in another old Bentley, but this one had purple ribbon tied in a bow on the front.

"Now, Being you Dad, I have to ask you. Are you ready for this, if you want we can take the ferry to France and run?" He laughed.

"Dad, I want to marry Ron with every fibre of my being. I have done for a long time." He replied that he knew as we pulled up the Burrow drive.

The smell of roses was overwhelming to my nervous and exceptionally excited brain. I could see vases of the purple and white roses lining the house and garden, and white covered chairs with purple bows full of people placed to make an aisle towards an archway of the same flowers. From here, I could see his back, looking at the sky, and I started hyperventilating.

I wanted to sprint to him, but Dad's arm looped in mine and wearing a long dress with heels stopped me. Ginny and Victorie walked behind me, and as we made our way up the aisle I ignored the gasps as I came into view, all I wanted was to see his face and become his wife.

"I'm ready," I whispered to my Dad, suprised by the truth and anticipation in my voice.


	9. Wedding, Both Hermione and Ron's POV

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. This, like all the other chapters of my story, is only for the entertainment of myself and other readers.**

Wedding - Ron's POV _Hermione's POV_

_"Look into your heart, you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am, take my life _

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice,"_

She walked up the aisle looking like a goddess or a fairy. Well, something distinctly supernatural. Her dress clung to her waist, yet loosened as it went down. Her hair was perfect and her skin radiant.

Hermione was perfect, and she wanted to be with me. Everyone else simply vanished, I only could see her. Tears were prickling in my eyes and, for what I could see, she was crying too.

Finally, she reached my position at the Alter. Her father placed her hand in mine and I felt home. Hermione was brilliant, she was all I needed. She was everything. I looked into her deep brown eyes, and I was home.

_I walked up the aisle trying not to break into a run. I wanted to get there, to him, and my Dad was walking too slowly. I could see Ron's back, and my heart leapt. Legs like jelly, we continued our sluggish pace. Everything felt like it was in slow-motion, and I saw no-one but him..._

_Not our crying mothers, our school friends, Harry or Ginny. Just him. My Ron, and I would forever be his Hermione. _

_Tears of joy fell from my eyes as I reached the white Rose covered alter. Dad put my hand in his and the warmth and comfort of it shocked me. I looked into his shining blue eyes, and I was home._

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live," Never had anything I said been more truthful. I didn't dare take my eyes away from her, I didn't have the strength to look away. We had chosen to use the vows from muggle ceremonies as, with our marriage, the muggle and magical worlds were joining together. After saying it, I smiled broadly at her and she grinned back.

I had done my part, there was no going back now. And I was glad of that.

_When he said his vows, my heart leapt. He had done his part and now it was my turn. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Ronald Bilius Weasley," I began, and tears flowed from my eyes. I saw the look on his face, and knew he thought I was upset. I gave him a wide smile and continued. "to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part,"_

_He released my fingers and took the simple gold wedding band from Fred Jr.'s hand. Ron slid it on to my ring finger and smiled to himself. I guessed he was happy with himself, for actually having the courage to do this._

When Hermione had said her vows I thought my heart was going to explode. I don't know how, but my love for her seemed to double in the space of a second. I had pledged to spend the rest of my life with her, and now she had done the same. She took the ring from my nephews hand and slid it on to my finger. It was simple gold and matched Hermione's, only it was bigger to fit my sausage fingers.

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the small little wizard. "You may now kiss the bride,"

"Just try and stop me," I whispered to her, and pulled her close to me. I looked at her expectant face for a second, the kissed her like I never had before. She was my wife now, my how I loved saying that, and I was her's completely. Our kiss deepened and everyone else was forgotten. We decided that we had to stop eventually, but it took a while.

"I give to you, Mr and Mrs Weasley!"

_"I love hearing that," I thought as we ran down the aisle to the marquee that was magically being set up. The music of our friends clapping was background noise, as we entered our second kiss as husband and wife. It was quick than the last, but somehow more passionate. This time we didn't have an audience. It was just him and me like it should be, forever._

_Ron and Hermione Weasley, husband and wife._


	10. Honeymoon, Ron's POV

**DICLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

Honeymoon - Ron's POV

"_Light up, light up. As if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you dear..."_

The song ended all of a sudden, but Hermione and I continued to sway on the spot with our arms around each other. We didn't want to let go.

"The car's here, mate." Harry said from behind me, so I grabbed Hermione's hand, feeling the ring I had given to her, and walked slowly through the gap that people were forming. Harry followed, and as we got outside Ginny met us. It was dark. So, it meant we couldn't see the type of car we were going in. I let Hermione enter first, and I stood outside for a final word with Harry.

"Don't stay up too late, mind!" Harry laughed, it was my honeymoon. I could do what I liked.

"See you soon, I still have to get you back for that speech." I gave him a hug and Ginny a kiss on the cheek. When I got in the car, Hermione was waiting to ask me a question.

"Where are we going, Mr Weasley?" She whispered in my ear.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait, Mrs Weasley." I teased, feeling the heat in her body change when I said "Mrs Weasley." After an hour of boring muggle transportation, we reached the place.

Hermione got out of the car but before she could walk far I picked her up and walked to the door.

"What is it, a hotel?" She had got over the shock of me attacking her and was back to good ol' inquistitive Hermione.

"No, it's our's! I brought it, with my auror money!" I couldn't hold back any longer, this was our house. By the look on her face, she was extremely happy. Yet, speechless. I forgot about that and walked her up to the master bedroom.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," She said to me as I lay her on the bed.

"Well, here we go." I spoke, removing my jacket and shirt, and moving to remove her's.

With Hermione underneath me, I felt elated. She was mine, and we were giving ourselves to eachother.

Completely.

**Authors Note -**

**Sorry it's so short, but I didn't know how to write the honeymoon. So, I left it a little bit to the imagination.**

**Well, the wedding and everything is over! Yay for me, now on to my favourite bit...**

**ROSE AND HUGO!**

**Thanks for reading, you are awesome!**

**shanpendragon x**


	11. Pregnant? Hermione's POV

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, if I did I most likely wouldn't be writing on here.**

Pregnant? Hermione's POV - 2 years after 'Wedding'

"'Mione? Honey, are you in there?" Ron questioned from the other side of the bathroom door. "Babe, I can hear what your doing."

Oh, great! My husband was hearing me throw up, that made me feel even better. "Alright, come in then." I snapped at him, what was wrong with me today?

He came in looking worried. The only time had seen him this bad was during the Battle of Hogwarts. His handsome face was red and he fidgeted with his hands. I felt bad for putting him through this, even if I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"I brought you this," he said, handing me a glass of water. God, did I love that man. "Are you alright... Crap! I mean you throwing up, so obviously your not alright. Oh, Merlin! I'm rubbish at this" His freaking out made me laugh, and when I did he smiled. I got up and gave him a hug, really I wanted to kiss him but I didn't think he would enjoy that after what just came out of my mouth. I took his hand and walked down the stairs of the house that Ron had brought us after our wedding.

It was an hour away from the Burrow in a car, though we didn't often use muggle transport, and over looked the sea. With 4 bedrooms, it was perfect for children. I often wondered if that was Ron's plan all along. Even if it was, I didn't mind.

We went to the large kitchen, and Ron sat me down and made a piece of toast for me.

An hour later, I sat on our sofa in the living room. I was reading my favourite book, 'Hogwarts: A History' for the 100th time. Ron had been called to work, something about a Death Eater in Gloucestershire, so I was alone. All of a sudden, green flames erupted from the fire-place, making me jump and drop my book, and my sister-in-law stept out.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you." Ginny began, her face was red like her brothers. I went and stood over by her. "Umm... I think I might be pregnant again."

That made me think, what with all the throwing up and mood swings with no visible explanation. Except one.

"That's funny, because I think I'm pregnant too."

* * *

Authors note.

Again, it's a short chapter. But that was because I wrote that line at the end and thought what a great cliff hanger it was. More of Hermione's point of view to come, with some Ron.

Thanks for reading, you are awesome.

shanpendragon x


	12. Up the Spout

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, or Imperial Mammoth.**

Up the Spout

_"And though your arms and legs are under _

_Love will be the echo in your _

_Ears when all is lost in plunder _

_My love will be there still,"_

Ginny and I attempted to go slightly _incognito, _wearing sunglasses, as we walked through the muggle chemist, searching for pregnancy tests.

That had been my idea. Of course, there were wizarding ways of finding out whether a woman was 'with child,' but I thought taking a test would prolong the excitement and be easier. The magical ways involved learning a complicated spell and brewing a challenging potion. Yes, I could have gone to St. Mungo's, but we knew people there! Ginny and I didn't want Harry or Ron finding out from anyone but ourselves.

"Hermione!" I heard Ginny shout from the other end of the shop. "They're here!" She pointed at some blue boxes, her face becoming more scarlet by the second.

My heart began to beat faster as a walked to join her. I wanted a baby more than anything, except for that baby to be mine and Ron's. What if I'd been wrong? I don't know how I could possibly deal with that, the anticipation and not-knowing was eating away at me.

"Which one do you think?" Ginny asked, I could see that the anticipation was killing her as well.

"I don't know, what about the most expensive?" I suggested. "Why don't we just get a selection?" It wasn't like I'd ever done this before! Ginny had been pregnant, but she'd gone down the magical route of finding out that time.

An hour later we were sat in her bathroom, Ron and Harry were still at work, with five pregnancy tests each in our hands.

"Which one first?" I questioned, out of breath and exhilarated. "_Clearblue?" _

"Yeah," Ginny replied, quietly. We were both nervous. Me, because this could be my first baby and I simply just wanted it so badly. Ginny, because James was only 1 1/2 and she didn't know how Harry would react. But, also she wanted it to be true just as much as I did. The fact of telling Ron didn't really bother me. It was because both of us wanted children, the faster the better. "Lets get this show on the road then!" Ginny exclaimed. "We have an hour before Mum comes back with James, and that situation could be quite awkward." She laughed as both of us removed the white tubes from the cardboard packaging. "Well, if you go to the other bathroom and do yours we can find out together. I don't really fancy you being in here while I pee."

So, I went up to the bathroom that was in Ginny and Harry's room, did my business and came back to meet her. It was a weirdly silent few minutes before the result showed up. We swapped tests, as both of us were to nervous to look at our own, and waited.

As soon as I saw a blue shape out of the corner of my eye, I looked at Ginny to see her already looking at me. It was like our expressions were mirrored.

Slowly, we both looked down.

"I'll go first." I told her, she closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Positive!" I exclaimed. The smile on her face was so wide you could have placed a Firebolt inside it quite comfortably.

She looked down at my test, held in her hands. Something I thought to be impossible happened. The smile on her face widened to about the size of a whole Quidditch pitch.

"Positive!" She shouted, and the both of us were hugging in a cloud of joyful tears.

Four more positive pregnancy tests later, I was sat in the kitchen of mine and Ron's house. Waiting for him to come home, my hand was placed on my stomach and the growing baby inside. I'd never hoped that I could possibly be this happy, married to my childhood love and expecting my first child.

I was going to tell Ron tonight. I'd cooked all of his favourites and was bouncing up and down on my chair in anticipation for his arrival. Not even reading _Hogwarts: A History_ could calm me down this time.

A crack in the living room had me jump up, and check that the table was set perfectly. When he walked in, I just wanted to shout at him "Ron, I'm having your baby!" But I kept it inside, waiting for the correct moment.

"Hey, 'Mione." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek. "How was your day off, you lucky devil," He joked at me.

"Yeah, it was good. Well, apart from all the throwing up and stuff. Then I went over to Ginny's." I told him. The food was ready so I placed it on 2 plates and placed one in front of him and sat opposite. I didn't feel like eating.

"I have something to tell you..." I began. My heart was beating even faster than when I took the test and my face was burning. "You know how we've talked about kids..."

"What, you don't mean?..." Why was he so quick on the uptake today?

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, Ron!"

"Bloody hell," was all he said for about a minute. What had I done? I thought he wanted a baby.

"You... You've got a baby, our baby... In there?" He questioned, pointing at my stomach.

"Yes, Ronald. Your baby!" I exclaimed, folding my hands over my belly. He walked slowly over to me, and knelt on the floor in front of me. For a moment, he stared at it for a while. But the he hugged me, placing his head and left hand to where the baby was.

"'Mione, I can't believe this!" Ron now had tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy, ecstatic!" He sobbed.

His tears were mirrored in my own eyes. "Well, there are going to be two new babies in the family. Ginny's pregnant too!" I forgot whether she had wanted me to tell him that she was pregnant too, but at that moment I was so happy I just had to say it.

**Authors Note**

**I hope this chapter is better than the last, that one was terrible. Bit of a time jump next chapter...**

**Thanks,**

**shanpendragon x**


	13. Announcements and Letters

**Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Hey, sorry for the wait! I've been in a weird mood lately, what with my GCSE results day coming up and everything, so I have not written anything. But, shanpendragon is back!**

**And I've decided to rewrite chapter 13 because I don't like the time jump, but the things that were in it are going to appear later.**

**Furthermore, I'm 16 and have never been pregnant. I have two younger sisters but the only thing I remember is coming down stairs in the morning and my nan being there instead of my Mum! So, I apologise for anything that is wrong with all the chapters coming up in advance.**

* * *

Announcements and Letters - Ron's POV

(Saturday 14th October 2005. Hermione is 6 weeks pregnant and Ginny is 8.)

It was the day after Hermione told me she was pregnant, and I'd woken up early to see her still fast asleep at my side. She must have fallen to sleep reading, because a book called ' A Wizarding Pregnancy,' was led on her belly. The morning sun was streaming through the partially closed curtains, illuminating Hermione's face. A choir of birds were singing cheerfully outside, as if mirroring my mood. I got up carefully, so I didn't wake her, and walked slowly to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

It was a beautiful day. So, I went and sat in the garden, which over looked the sea. The leaves on the trees had started to go brown, symbolising the start of Autumn, and I could hear a dog barking as it walked happily along the beach with it's owner.

"How early did you get up?" Hermione asked, as she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't realise she was awake. "It's only 7:30, you usually have a lie-in on weekends."

"Oh, I couldn't get back to sleep." I replied, "I was thinking."

"What about? But I can guess, being as I'm probably thinking the same thing." Hermione said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Just how were gonna tell everyone."

"Well, we already have Ginny and Harry covered." She laughed.

"Yeah, that just leaves the other 100 members of my family and yours." I joked back.

"I've got to set up an appointment at St. Mungo's as well, so they can make sure the babies ok." She said very matter-of-fact. "I'll go over there today, before my parents get here." I'd completely forgotten that Mr and Mrs Granger were coming over for dinner, we had organised that before we discovered the pregnancy.

"We can tell your parents today then, and tell everyone else tomorrow at Mum and Dad's." I told her. "Maybe we could do a double announcement with Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. I'll send them a letter with Pig now then." She repeated her kiss, but on the lips this time, and walked to find my hyperactive Owl. Even after having him for Merlin knows how many years, he still hadn't calmed down.

After 5 minutes, I followed her in and put 4 pieces of bread in the toaster. I was getting quite used to muggle technology now, I could even use the telly without having to ask Hermione to help me. Getting two plates out, I heard Hermione instructing Pig to Harry's house. She walked into the kitchen and joined me sitting at the small table.

"It's all so weird, isn't it?" She remarked, grinning. "I can't believe that after knowing you for 14 years we're finally married and having a baby!"

"Yeah, I still remember that bossy girl with massive hair bursting into mine and Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express and demanding me to show her magic." We both laughed. She ran a hand through her now shoulder length hair, it was straighter than it had ever been. ""Oh, your doing magic! Let's see then."" I mimicked.

"Hey, I was looking for Neville's toad!" Hermione interjected. "It wasn't my fault you just happened to be mid-spell!"

We resumed laughing, but were stopped by a letter being dropped into the butter dish. I got up, and could see that the Owl wasn't Pig. It was one of Hogwarts' large Barn Owl's.

"Whose it from?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid," I replied, giving her the letter

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I was wondering if you and Harry wanted to meet up in Diagon Alley soon?_

_Love, Hagrid._

"We could ask him to your parent's tomorrow, do you think they'll mind?" Hermione suggested.

"No, they'll love that. Everyone loves Hagrid! And he hasn't seen James since his first birthday, It'll be nice for him to be there when we make the announcement." I replied, summoning parchment and a quill. I quickly wrote:

_Hagrid, do you mind meeting at my Mum and Dad's for dinner instead tomorrow? Everyone's going to be there._

_Love, Ron and 'Mione._

I tied the letter to the Owl's foot and sent it out the window. Hermione had gone to have a shower and get dressed, so I put the kettle on for another cup of tea (the toast lay abandoned) and went to meet her in our en suite bathroom. I took my pajama's off and joined her in the shower. We never got round to the tea...

* * *

At 12 o'clock, a knock on the door told us that Mr and Mrs Granger were here. Hermione was in the kitchen magically finishing the sausages and mash we were having, so I answered the door. They greeted me with a hug and handed me a bottle of muggle wine. Mrs Granger carried a bunch of flowers for Hermione.

"So, Ron, how is everything going at work?" Colin Granger asked as I poured him a glass of the wine he'd brought. "You're an... Auror, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied taking a sip from my own drink, "It's all going well. Nothing to serious happening at the moment, thank Merlin." I liked how Mr Granger would always ask about my job, even though he probably had no idea what I actually did.

"That's brilliant. If you'd excuse me, I'd better see if Elizabeth needs help with anything. There'll be hell to pay if I don't!" He laughed, Hermione was her mothers daughter.

I followed Colin to the kitchen where Hermione was setting up for the gravy to mix it's self and Elizabeth was washing up.

"'Mione, honey, Do you want me to do anything?" I asked, putting my hand around her waist.

"No, it's fine! Everything's almost done now," She answered, kiss my cheek. So, Colin and I went to sit in the dining room to wait. We had a few mindless conversations on Dentistry, the weather and if something called 'Liverpool' would win the FA cup, which I had no idea what he meant. Elizabeth came in then, carrying four plates that had been warmed in the oven. She placed one in front of each of us and sat at her seat.

While we were eating, Hermione and I looked at each other. We didn't know when to tell them. She kicked my leg, so I guessed it was time.

"Mum, Dad, Ron and I have some good news" Hermione began, I knew she would leave me to the actually announcement part! So, I grabbed her hand on top of the table.

"Hermione and I are having a baby!" I shouted, probably louder than I should of. "You're gonna be Grandparents!" They both just grinned at us, speechless.

"Say something," Hermione interjected, her voice excited.

"Wow, we're both speechless! That doesn't often happen, does it Col?" Mrs Granger said, looking at her husband. "Oh, Hermione dear! You have made me the happiest mother in the world!" She got up and walked to hug Hermione and tightly.

"Just as I am the worlds happiest father," Colin continued, and joined into our group hug.

"How far along are you?" Elizabeth asked Hermione.

"6 weeks, I went to a healer today. They have spells they use to see how along you are. Ron's sister is pregnant, too" She answered.

"Oh, that's brilliant. Your children will go to school at the same time!" Mrs Granger continued.

Later that night, after Mr and Mrs Granger had gone, Hermione and I led on our bed. We faced each other, and at the same time broke into huge grins.

Neither of us could really believe what was happening, it just didn't seem real. Like a really good dream. So I took her into my arms and kissed her passionately. As the kiss deepened with her hands entwined in my hair and my arms caccooned around her body, I had no intention of waking up.

Ever...

* * *

**Well, full of dialogue and not the amount of description that I usually put in. I thought of putting the announcement to the Weasleys in this chapter, but I want to leave that to a chapter on its own. (Also, Hermione's hair is based on what Emma Watson's was like at the 2012 teen choice awards, because I think that suits her well.)**

**Reviews would be great, and thanks for putting up with my awful writing. Sorry if you prefered the old chapter 13, but I just wanted to add more into the early stages of her pregnancy.**

**Thanks again,**

**shanpendragon x**


	14. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**So, this is leading on from my changed version of chapter 13, if you haven't read the different version you might not understand what's going on (Or if you do, you're a genius of Hermione style proportions!).**

* * *

Morning Sickness, Tiredness and Frequent Bathroom Visits

(Sunday 15th October 2005)

Ron and I sat in the living room, waiting for Harry and Ginny to arrive so we could go over to the Burrow together. It was 12 o'clock, and in the 5 hours I'd been awake I had thrown up twice and went to the bathroom 7 times. Pregnancy was just fantastic at the moment.

"Hey, 'Mione. Have you seen this?" Ron pointed at a paragraph in one of the pregnancy books I had brought. "America has the highest rate of teen pregnancy in the industrialised world!"

"Yeah, I'd seen it. But Ron, I'm 26! We don't have to worry about that." I replied. "Anyway, whats going on with you reading books? I didn't even ask you to read them yet!" I was shocked that Ron had taken to reading.

"Well, you know. I Want to read up on everything I can before Ronald Jr gets here." He smiled.

"We don't even know if it's a boy yet? What if it's a girl!" I laughed back at him, and he came and put his arm around me on the sofa. With his other hand, he rubbed gently on my belly. I didn't have a bumb yet, but the both of us knew that our little son or daughter was in there, growing peacefully. Ron lifted his head up to mine, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I had thought it was impossible for us to get closer, yet now it was like my heart had doubled in it's capacity to love. I loved the little part of Ron inside me as much as I loved him.

We continued our kiss, getting deeper and deeper, until I was led on top of him. My hands entwined in his red hair and his tangled in mine, our minds seemed like they were joined as we followed each other.

"Oi! Brother! You can't get her pregnant twice you know!" Ginny shouted at Ron from the door, neither of us had realised Harry and her's arrival. We both gasped for breath, forgetting to breathe while we lost ourselves to each other.

"Yeah, you ginger idiot!" Harry interjected, joking. "Thats my knocked up best friend you're violating!"

"Sorry, but you did impregnate my baby sister!" Ron laughed.

"Touche, mate!" Harry replied. "Anyway, I haven't congratulated the mother to be! Congratulations, Hermione!" He gave me a tight hug and patted Ron on the back. "Ginny said you went to St. Mungo's, how far along are you?"

"6 weeks, it's still all a bit of a blur. I can't quite believe it's happening." I said, running a hand through my hair and then placing it on my belly.

"I now how you feel," Ginny interjected, putting James down on the carpet and handing the teddy owl I'd brought him last Christmas. "I'm 8 weeks and, apart from the throwing up and the peeing, I feel no different."

"Yeah, well I'd prefer we didn't talk about how my best mate got my sister pregnant for a bloody second time, if you don't mind?" Ron said sharply, causing all of us to laugh. "We better get going or mum'll go mental!"

"Ahh, let's get this show on the road," Harry moaned.

And with that we all started Apperating to the Burrow.

* * *

_Ron's POV_

"When do we say it?" I mouthed to Hermione, Harry and Ginny as we sat eating dinner in my parent's garden. All of our family was here, along with Hagrid who we'd asked to come especially for this.

"After pudding?" Hermione volunteered.

"Never?" Harry whispered.

"Now!" Ginny spoke, standing up and dragging Harry and Hermione with her.

Oh, great! Guess I should stand up to then. As I did, I picked up my butterbeer bottle and hit the side of it with my knife. Everyone started to look at us, and all of our faces turned scarlet. I grabbed Hermione's hand, and could see that Harry had done the same with Ginny.

"Well... All of us... Umm, have an announcement..." I began. My nerves got the better of me. Looking into Hermione's eyes, I could see the nerves in her as well.

"Umm, yeah... Ginny's pregnant!" Harry spurted.

"And so's Hermione!" I followed, shouting.

"What?" George asked me looking stunned. "You actually managed to get Hermione pregnant? Like, for real?"

"Yeah, of course I flaming did you bloody prat! She is my wife!" I responded.

"Ohh, Ronnie!" Mum squealed, hugging me and Hermione so tightly it was hard to breathe. "I just can't believe it! My little son all grown up and having a baby of his own!"

"Yeah Mum, I'm 25! Kind of time you stopped calling me 'little son.'" I panted.

"And you Hermione! I've known you since you were 11! It feels like only yesterday when you came here to stay for the weekend after your first year of school." She squeaked "Now you're going to be a mummy to my Grandchild! How far along are you, dear?" Mum asked.

"Only 6 weeks, Mrs Weasley" Hermione replied.

"Call me Molly, dear!"

"Ok, well Molly, I think I'd better remind you that Ginny's pregnant, too!"

"Ohh, Merlin yes!" And with that Mum ran off to hassle Ginny and Harry.

I looked to Hermione, and we both just started laughing. It was so insane. The only time we'd ever gotten screamed at like this was when we got engaged 2 years ago.

"Woah, I think I've gone deaf," I joked at her.

"Me, too! Let's go and find Hagrid." She replied.

We found him still sitting at the table after he had congratulated Harry and Ginny. He had tears running down from his beetle black eyes that were landing in his beard. A glass of whiskey in hand, he sobbed happily until we stopped him.

"Bin wonderin' why you'd ask me ter come!" He chuckled, "Little 'Mione, havin' a baby of her own with you, Ron. An' Harry too, havin' his second! Feels like on'y yesterday when all you was runnin' askin' bout the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Hagrid. You know, for everything you've done for us over the years." Hermione smiled.

"T'was nothin', you two. You're like me own kids now!" He sobbed.

After that, Hagrid gave us such a hug to rival even Mum's standards. Hermione and I were lifted up and turned around, then placed on the ground trying not the fall over.

"Ron! Hermione!" My Dad called, walking over to us. "Congratulations! You're going to be fantastic parents!" Again, he hugged us as well. God, we were getting a lot today.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, but I have to go to the bathroom. Being pregnant does that to you." Hermione said, and walked up to the house.

"Well, Ronald!" Dad sighed. "I could not be more prouder of you! Having a baby, feels like only yesterday your mother was pregnant with you!"

"Umm, I seem to be getting the whole 'feels like yesterday...' a lot." I complained.

"Yeah, but you are our baby brother!" Bill interjected, walking to us with Percy, George, Fleur and Audrey.

"If we didn't insult you from time to time, we wouldn't fulfil our job description."

* * *

_Hermione's POV, inside the Burrow_

"It's all so insane," I told Ginny, we were both slumped against the table in the kitchen.

"Tell me about it, it's like we've won the Quidditch cup or found the Holy Grail." She replied.

"Yeah, and then I had to excuse myself from 3 conversations in the past 2 hours to go and pee. And one thing! Morning sickness... Doesn't always happen in the morning!" I exclaimed.

"I know, done this before remember!" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, at least that's everyone knows now." I said.

"So, let the fun begin," She sighed.

* * *

**You don't have to tell me how rubbish this chapter is, I already know. I hate the whole 'telling the family' thing so I just wanted to get it over with, but thanks for reading anyway. More to come soon I hope.**


	15. Hallowe'en

**Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, if I did I wouldn't be writing on here would I?...**

**A/N - SORRY, To all those who read my stupid authors note about not continuing "In Those 19 Years..." You all deserve a imaginary Ferrari or whatever floats you boat! I went through a minor breakdown of: I CAN'T WRITE, ALL THE REVIEWERS ARE JUST HUMOURING ME and NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE ACTUALLY LIKE I'VE WRITTEN THEM!(*cough* Harry and Ginny *cough*)**

**However, now begins a new start... **

* * *

Hallowe'en - Ron's POV

_31st October ("Obviously," in Snape's/Alan Rickman's voice) 2005, Hermione is 7 weeks pregnant._

What the hell was going on? About 5 children were standing at our door, shouting "trick or treat," at me. One of them was even wearing a fake beard and pointed hat! Pretending to be Merlin! Muggle kids can be so disrespectful. And it was 8pm, shouldn't they be in bed?

"Hermione!" I yelled to the kitchen. "There are kids at the door... What are they doing here?"

She came out carrying a bowl, decorated with little pumpkins pulling funny faces, full of sweets. And the boring muggle kind.

"Trick or treat, you idiot!" She laughed, "When children come to your door and demand sweets or they'll ruin your house. Didn't you do it as a kid? The twins seemed to be the type."

"No, we never did it, dear." I replied sweetly, "If we had, I wouldn't be here demanding to know why there were stupidly dressed chidren at my door." They really did look stupid. One was wearing a wolf costume... and if you had seen a proper werewolf like me, then this one was damn right hilarious.

Hermione put a hand full of sweets in each of the kids waiting bags, and they left happily to go and show their parents what they received.

"There is no way, that I'm gonna make little Ron Jr dress up in a weird costume and threaten sweets off the neighbours," I told her as we returned to the kitchen. She didn't reply, which I took as she couldn't be bothered to explain her answer to me.

There was another knock on the door as we were half way through our sausages.

"Bloody hell, don't these kids eat?" I asked as I took the sweet bowl to the door. "Here take what you want."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted angrily from the kitchen, "Be nice."

"Alright, alright. Take what you want, PLEASE!" I joked and was satisfied to hear a slight giggle from her direction. "Nice costume," I told a little girl dressed as witch, she reminded me of McGonagall in 1st year.

"Honestly, how do people stand this?" I asked returning to my dinner, "I've done it twice and I can't be bothered to do it anymore. Imagine if we lived surrounded by people, there'd be a knock a minute!"

"It's really not that bad," Hermione replied.

"No, but it definitely doesn't beat the feasts at Hogwarts." I remembered the towers of ice cream and trees made of lollipops.

"Yes, but at least here we don't have to worry about rogue trolls or deathday parties." She laughed.

An hour later we sat watching a DVD of one of Hermione's favourite TV shows, Doctor Who.

"Why does he have the magic box and travel around with that lady that used to be a singer?" I asked her, not being able to follow it. If I wanted to go somewhere, then I just disapperated. That box looked like when it landed you were lucky if you didn't break a bone.

"It's fantasy, honey." She muttered patting my shoulder. It was getting less believable by the second.

"What's happening now? Godric, he's blowing up!" I replied as the man exploded on the telly.

"What was that noise?" Hermione asked me, getting out her wand.

"I didn't hear-" I was halted as I heard a bang from upstairs. Who or what was in my house? And how had it got past the magical locks? I reached for my wand out of my pocket, and walked to the hall. Hermione followed.

"No, 'Mione." I said, "You stay here, I'll see what it is. It might just be Pig stuck in a wardrobe again..." I stuttered, trying to sound brave.

I walked up the stairs carefully, making sure I made no noise. Another bang, and I realised it was coming from the guest bedroom. The door was closed, so I carefully opened it keeping my wand ready. What it was, well it terrified me...

She lay on the floor, like she had at Malfoy Manor. Blood was dripping from her mutilated arm, branded for life by that damn woman. The second I walked through the door, I was back there. She had stopped screaming, in a sick way her screaming made me know she was alive. But now, she was silent. There was no breathing, she was still. I couldn't help it, my sobs echoed through the room. Screams exited my mouth as I cradled her body in my arms. Her beautiful brown eyes seeing no more...

But as I stared at her, she changed into me. I let go, finally understanding what it was.

"Ri...Riddikulus!" I stammered at the Bogart. And with a crack, it was gone.

Hermione stood at the door, tears steaming down her face. I couldn't control those on my own face. We stumbled to each other, moving into a tight embrace and sobbing into each others shoulders.

"It wasn't you, it was just a Bogart," I mumbled into her shoulder. "You're fine, the baby's fine. Bellatrix is dead," I recited this until I calmed down.

"I thought, you screaming... it was like at the Battle, after... after F- Fred. But worse, so much worse..." Hermione trailed with her voice breaking.

"We're fine, 'Mione." I looked into her face. "The baby's fine, it was just a Bogart. Lets go to bed."

And with that, we walked to our bedroom. Falling to sleep in each other arms.

* * *

**A/N - The Doctor Who episode talked about is "The Parting of the Ways" when Christopher Ecclestone regenerated into David Tennant. Doctor Who is another of my obsessions, I'll probably put many references to it and Merlin...**


End file.
